The Family Dog
by sophie19114
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha venture back to modern-day Japan in order for Kagome to make up a test. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by some unexpected guests! From there Kagome seems to meet all kinds of new twists and turns. It turns out the universe has more in store for Kagome than just a simple test!
1. Chapter 1

The summer sun had been high in the sky for a few hours now, Mrs. Higurashi rushing around for all of them. Her guests would be arriving any minute now, and her nerves were getting the better of her. With a huge sigh, she surveyed the house, making sure everything was in its place and that there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. Though, in the end, it wouldn't matter much, once her guests had ended their stay her house would be a mess once again. Before she knew it she heard the _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ at the door.

Mrs. Higuarashi hurried to the door, throwing her apron over into the kitchen and quickly wiping the dust off of her dress. She stopped at the door, composed herself with a deep breath and put on a smile. Slowly she opened the front door.

"Nee-chan!" her sister exclaimed excitedly as she quickly embraced her, her bags lying forgotten on the steps.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, hugging her sister back. Kids edged around the woman in the doorway, twin boys running over to Souta and proudly presenting a video game to the boy.

A little girl, four years old, ran up to where she knew her favorite cousin would be, her pigtails, which were fastened by two pink bows, were bouncing up and down just as she was. All the while the rest of the family poured in.

Mrs. Higurashi welcomed her sister's husband, telling everyone to come into the kitchen for some tea and snacks. Her father and mother in law came in next, the elder man going over to talk to Mrs. Higurashi's father about the golf tournaments that had taken place the previous weekend. Both suspected foul play in the second to last shot, because there was no way that such a small hit could send the ball rocketing all the way through the air and into the hole. A teenage boy and girl came in shortly after, their parents following closely behind them.

The girl had her arms crossed, looking around the shrine in disdain, while the boy ran to find his cousins. The parents of the teens set their luggage on the ground with everyone else's- clogging up the entryway- and went to join the other adults for tea.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, and with a mutter about how "This is stupid." she made her way to the living room where she plopped down on the couch and started to flip through the TV channels.

A second later the four-year-old girl came totting down the stairs, tears building up in her adorable little brown eyes as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest. She tripped a little before taking off into a run to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi turned as she was serving tea, and the smile she had been sporting dropped. "Akira sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked kindly, holding her arms out to the little girl.

Akira huddled into the woman's warm embrace, sniffling. "K-kagome is gone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I forgot to tell you," suddenly Mrs. Higurashi was nervous. After all her preparing she had forgotten to make up a story that excused Kagome's absence. "You see, Kagome is out right now, but she'll be back." She thought that it be better to be vague and still sort of telling the truth than to make up an elaborate story that could be completely false as to her daughters time of return.

"Oh. When will she be returning, sis?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her sister, who was older than her by two years. "Soon" she nodded. "Would anyone like some sugar in their tea?"

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! It has been such a long time! My life has been crazy and college has taken up my life but I have returned. :) This story is one that I have loved since the first time I've read it. This is a Re-write of "The Family Dog" by Darksknight, who gave me permission to re-write and complete the story! I am so excited to share this with all of you and to see where this story goes. Please R&R and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Kagome and a certain Hanyu were arguing once again.

"And so, you see why I have to go home, right?" the annoyance growing in her voice.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go home because...why again?"

Kagome sighed. She had been fighting with Inuyasha on the subject for a couple of days now, and he had been making her explain herself and the reason she had to go home each time.

"I have to make up an important test!" She finally yelled. "If I don't go home then I'm not going to be able to take it at all!"

"I don't see what the big problem is," Inuyasha drawled on. "You can just make it up later like you usually do" he grumbled.

"Inuyasha…" she sighed, feeling defeated and increasingly frustrated.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. He knew that tone of voice all too well, and her body language only verified his suspicion. A "sit" command was coming his way, and by the flames dancing in her eyes, many many more would most likely follow right after. "Fine, wench! You can go home!" He agreed before any damage could be done.

Her face lightened, knowing she had finally gotten her way. "Really?"

"Yeah, but we're only staying for a day, got that?"

Kagome paused, "Wait...we?"

Inuyasha simply smirked. "Have ya' forgotten? You can't go to your side of the well without me, can ya?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Don't sound so pleased!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome waved her hand dismissively at her mate. It had been about three months since Inuyasha had officially claimed Kagome. Since then she had been receiving combat training form Sango and even some from Inuyasha. She was no longer the helpless little girl she was when she first stumbled into the feudal era. Since then they managed to defeat Naraku and his minions, but while doing so had shattered and spread the shards all over feudal Japan once again.

"Wait," Kagome spoke up. "A day? That's all I get? Inuyasha, I have a family too you know!"

"Keh, tough luck. Not my fault you scattered the jewel. Again." He rolled his eyes playfully.

It was the truth. It was Kagome who had brought down Naraku in the end, but in doing so the Shikon no Tama was shattered once more.

While the two kept arguing they were walking back to the village. They had just finished a hunt in a village not too far from theirs where they had to fight off a low-level demon, nothing too intense.

The others had stayed behind. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten around to getting married, and Shippo had managed to attend the Kitsune academy with his friends. Kagome and Inuyasha had even gotten around to physically mating, to Miroku's joke's delight, so they traveled alone together often now. The thought of it made Kagome blush, just thinking about her mother's reaction made her want to cringe.

"Really?" Her mother's' eyes had gone wide, and for a second both Inuyasha and Kagome feared for the worst. "That means one day I'm going to have grandchildren with your ears?" she pointed to Inuyasha. She began to sing in delight, hugging them while they sat before her.

Kagome shook her head, trying to get the whole thing as far away from her mind as possible. As they continued walking a pair of friendly faces began to make their way towards them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! It's so good to see you back!" Sango was in her slayers uniform, Miroku right behind her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, we're very glad to see you have returned safely," Miroku smirked at the both of them, which left them wondering if he was thinking about something perverted.

"Where are you two going?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha stopping behind her.

"We just got word from a neighboring village requesting an exorcism. They seem to be having quite the rat demon problem. Isn't that right Kirara?" Sango patted the head of a fully transformed Kirara who growled in agreement.

"You need our help?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"No, I think we've got it. We'll see you when you return!" Miroku and Sango hopped onto the back of a transformed Kirara, flying away while waving until they were out of sight.

Inuyasha turned to leave. "Let's get going".

"We don't have to head back right this moment", Kagome argued. "We can stop and say hello to Kaede".

"No we aren't gonna stop and say_ hello_", Inuyasha spoke in a mocking tone. "If we do that then you're just gonna keep complaining that 'you don't have enough time to study' or whatever. So we're leaving now".

Kagome sighed as she stared down Inuyasha's back, her arms crossed. "Jerk", she muttered.

"I heard that wench", Inuyasha called behind him, a smirk in his voice.

Kagome slightly sighed again, she seemed to have been doing a lot of that lately. Feeling her annoyance leave her she caught up to Inuyasha, slipping her hand into his.

They walked hand in hand in silence for quite a while until they reached the well. They were just about to jump in when they suddenly heard a familiar voice exclaim "Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see Shippo flying towards her with his arms out wide. He landed in her open arms, snuggling into her slightly. "What are you doing here Shippo? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I snuck away for a little bit!" He said excitedly. "I wanted to show you this!" he held up a test, showing that he had perfect marks. "I got the best score in my class!"

Kagome put Shippo down on the ground and began to rummage through her huge yellow bag. "That's so great! Here," she held out a huge red sucker. "This is for being such a good student!"

Shippo's eyes widened in anticipation. "Thank you, Kagome! Make sure to come back soon! I'll come visit again!" He took the sucker from Kagome and transformed into his balloon form, floating away into the distance.

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance. "You spoil that brat too much," he picked her yellow backpack up. "Can we get going now?"

"What do you mean? I do not spoil him!" Kagome defended her actions, jumping into the well right behind Inuyasha.

"You do too! You give him all kinds of weird stuff from your era! Those sugary treats you give him mess with my nose!" They had finally crossed over into the present, they were now standing at the bottom of the well housed in the well house at the shrine Kagome lived at. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, pulling Kagome and her bag up after him.

"Inuyasha, I'm just being nice!" She snapped back as she began to march towards the house. "Something you could learn to do!"

"What'ya mean? I'm nice!" He yelled, his ears beginning to twitch in annoyance. He grumbled as he followed behind her.

"The only time you're nice is when you have a bowl of ramen shoved in your mouth!"

"Whatever wench, I'm nice all the time!"

"Oh yeah? Name one time you've been nice to Shippo", her irritation grew once more.

"That brat doesn't deserve it!"

"And you wonder why I spoil him? Maybe I'm just trying to make up for you being a jerk to him all of the time!" She shouted back.

"So you admit it!" He shot back, grinning condescending. "Ha! You know you spoil him!"

"Well if I didn't he probably would have bitten your ears off by now! It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to the kid!"

"Well, he makes me look bad whenever you're around! He does stuff just so you'll be mad at me!" Inuyasha groaned. They were approaching the front door finally.

"No he doesn't, stop lying!"

"Why don't you ask him then!"

"You are such a jerk!" she yelled.

"So you know, don't you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

They had stopped at the front door to continue their arguing. "I'm done arguing Inuyasha," she reached for the door and began to open it. "So stop being a jerk!"

"You know what Kagome…" they both stopped and slowly looked into the house where the faces of Kagome's family looked on in concern and confusion.

Kagome's face broke out into a blush. "Uh, hello everyone." Her mother smiled nervously at them.

* * *

AN: Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do! Just a reminder this is a re-write of "The Family Dog" by Darksknight who gave me permission to rewrite and finish the story. Please tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"_How did you not smell them?" _Kagome asked through the link they shared. It was something that they had developed after they had officially mated.

"_That candy messed up my nose!" _He answered frantically. His eyes darted between all the curious faces looking at him.

"_They definitely heard us arguing. Oh boy, this isn't good"_ Kagome began to panic.

"_So I'm just gonna go, have fun at home!" _Inuyasha tried to leave but Kagome grabbed his hand and tightened her grip.

"_You are not leaving me here all by myself to deal with this!"_

Finally, someone had broken the awkward silence. "Kagome!" a tiny, cheerful voice sang. A tiny pair of legs came running towards her after abandoning a teddy bear in the kitchen. Akira latched onto Kagome's leg, hugging the appendage with a huge smile.

"Aww", Kagome bent down and picked the little girl up, hugging her. "Hello, Akira! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Inuyasha stood behind her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Kagome," he wined silently.

She looked over at him with a smile, their fight was already forgotten. " Can you take my bag upstairs?"

"Uh, sure Kagome, but who…" He looked around the room of staring people.

"Family" she answered simply before spotting his ears. "_Inuyasha, your ears!" _she said through their link.

His eyes glanced up at his ears and then at the open door. "Dropped something!" He announced before darting out, grabbing the bandanna that was in Kagome's room, and then jumped back down to Kagome's side in the doorway. Without saying a word he quickly grabbed Kagome's bag and rushed up the stairs, avoiding the gazes of her curious family.

"Oh, Kagome! Who was that with you?" Her aunt, Amai Kaikatsuna, was looking at her with an expression that reminded her of her prying friends when they asked her about boys.

"Oh..he's uh.." she struggled with an explanation.

"Sis!" Souta came running down the stairs interrupting her conversation with their aunt. "You"re back! Is Inuyasha oniichan with you?"

Kagome blushed slightly, knowing that her family was going to get a kick out of that. "Uh yeah, he just went upstairs to put my bag down".

"Cool!" her brother went thundering back up the stairs, yelling to the other boys waiting patiently is Souta's room, awaiting the news about the awesome new brother Souta wanted them to meet.

Kagome laughed nervously, shifting Akira in her arms. "Uh, yeah so that's my," she thought for a moment, wanting to go with something realistic. "Fiance!"

Suddenly the room was filled with whispers from her family, mostly out of curiosity and surprise. "Oh, Kagome! That's great!" Amai came bouncing over to her, hugging her with excitement. "When are you two getting married?" She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Well..I, uh.." Kagome was at a loss once more.

"Oh, Kagome there is no need to be shy!" Kagome's mother finally stepped in, Kagome looking at her mother in gratitude and curiosity as to what she was going to say. "They all deserve to know that you two have already been married!"

Kagome simply stood there in shocked silence, wondering why her mother would do this to her. Meanwhile, her family looked on in surprise.

"Oh wow!" Amai sang. "I have another nephew!"

"Hehe, yeah…" Kagome felt like it couldn't get more awkward than it already was, but she knew not to get ahead of herself.

A second later a troop of boys came down the stairs, tugging Inuyasha behind them. "Come on man!" Her eldest cousin, Otoko, pleaded.

"Yeah come one!" The twin boys, Ichibu and Pisu, yelled in unison.

"Please Inuyasha, it'll be so cool!" Souta added, being the leader of the squad requesting something of him.

"Uh, is your sister okay with this?" He shot a glance at Kagome, his eyes pleading for help.

She looked at them wearily, "Boys, what are you up to?"

Souta had somehow managed to drag a reluctant Inuyasha to the kitchen. "We all want to see the tetsusaiga!" he announced.

"Is that okay Kagome?" The twins asked excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know boys."

The four boys looked at her, their pouty faces begging. The fifth, who just so happened to be Inuyasha, looked at her begging for her to say no. In her mind it was four to one, how could she say no? "Alright".

"Yes!" the boys all cheered in unison, high fives ringing in the air.

"What? But Kagome!" Inuyasha protested, his tone uncomfortable.

She smiled. "You better listen to them Inuyasha, but…" she lowered her voice as they passed. "Only show them the rusted sword, no swinging around a…".

Before she could even tell him not to pull out a fully transformed Tetsusaiga the boys had pulled Inuyasha outside. The adults watched in fascination as Inuyasha reluctantly pulled out tetsusaiga from it sheath, the sword fully transformed.

"Oh my," Her other aunt, Rume, who was married to her mother's brother, exclaimed. "Is that really safe for the children to be around?"

"Wow!" Akira cheered. "Down! Down! Gome I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kagome let the little one down, watching as she immediately made her way towards Inuyasha and the boys while giggling.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her family, their worried eyes shifting to look at her. "I'll go tell him to put that away," she told them apologetically.

"You had better," Rume said, her tone was very disapproving.

She ran out into the yard to put a stop to the boys who were jumping around, begging Inuyasha to let them hold it, but she could help but stop and smile. She saw Inuyasha scoop Akira up and let her hold the sword, him doing most of the holding. "Playtime is over boys!" She looked at Akira. "And ladies."

Akira bubbled with laughter, all the while the troop of boys let out a disappointed "Aww!"

"I know, I know" she smiled up at Inuyasha, who was still very unsure as to what was happening.

Inuyasha put his sword back in its sheath and handed a very happy Akira over to Kagome with a smile. After doing so he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his mate's forehead, letting his hand slip down and rest on her hip.

"Ewwwww!" the boys all cried. "Gross!"

Inuyasha smirked at the boys, it somehow resembling that of Miroku's perverted smirk. "One day you'll all be jealous!"

* * *

AN: And here is chapter 3! I'm having so much fun writing this for you guys, so I really hope that you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! I have so many fun things planned for this story :)


End file.
